Bade Drabbles
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: 26 one shots about Beck and Jade one for every letter of the alphebet.  Inspired by Multishipper Girl's Tandre Drabbles
1. Argument

**Argument**

"Hey Jade pass me the coffee"

"No," Jade said glaring at him.

"Come on. It's a simple request."

"Yeah but I'm still mad at you for how you talked to me an hour ago"

Beck came over to her and kissed her neck. It was the spot where she would melt at the touch.

"Still mad at me?"

"A little"

"Come on. I hate it when you're mad at me"

"Do you really?"

"Yeah"

"Fine," she said, "I'm not mad at you anymore but you owe me"

Beck groaned.

Who knew how Jade would collect!


	2. Being Herself

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

This story takes place during their argument but Jade refuses to listen to Beck.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Being Herself<span>**

"Damn-it Jade. Just listen to me for a change. We don't need all this drama"

"Beck do you know why I love you?"

He looked confused.

"No," he said, "Why?"

"I love you because you love me. I love you because you allow me to be myself. I love you because you love me for me"

Beck ran his hand through his hair again and looked up. This time his smile was genuine.

"Okay," he said, "That's a fact. I do love you for you. But I would prefer you be a little nicer sometimes"

Jade smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll try," she said


	3. Cancer

**Cancer**

_Jade came home in a really good mood._

"Guess what," she told him

"Every color but black has become illegal to wear," he guessed

She looked at him

"Well you told me to guess"

"Guess again"

"Um… Tori's moving to Alaska?"

"Once again no. I just got back from my doctor's appointment"

"And?"

"My cancer is in remission"

Beck screamed with joy and hugged Jade tightly.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Loosen up on the hug. I don't want to die from being hugged too tightly"


	4. Daughter

**Daughter**

_Jade was in labor. _It was their first baby and Beck was right by her side. She screamed as the pain intensified.

"It's gonna be a boy," he told her

"Shut up," she said, "It had better not be?"

"Why?"

"Cause you don't deserve a son. You did this to me"

Beck chuckled

"Okay Jade it's time to push," the doctor said

Jade gave one push and the baby was out

"It's a girl"

Jade took one look and fell head over heels in love with the baby.

"I knew it," she said, "I knew we would have a daughter"


	5. Evergreens

**Evergreens**

Jade and Beck were walking by a park when they passed some evergreen trees.

"I love those trees," Jade said

"Why," Beck asked.

"I just do," Jade said, "Do I need a reason"

"I just don't know why you love them. I'm just wondering why. You don't have to be so snappy," Beck said in a soothing tone.

"Sorry," she said, "Bad week"

"Why what happened?"

She told him.

"Let me see if I could make it all better," he said and kissed her.

"Now I know why I love evergreens," she said

"Why?"

"Because," she told him, "It was under an evergreen tree we first kissed."

"Then I love evergreens too," he said


	6. Fall

**Fall**

She had a rough day yesterday. She was sitting for way too long in the same place. She had to listen because she didn't want to have another rough day but she couldn't sit still any longer. She went to get up and it was as if her legs went dead. Beck saw she was about to fall. IN seconds he reached the spot she was in. It was as if he had gotten some superhero ability or something. He caught her right before she hit the ground. _Damn, _he thought to himself. He should have realized she was cramping up. She looked up at him.

"You just showed me what I always knew," she said

"What's that," he asked.

She grinned.

"You taught me this. You'll never let me fall"


	7. Giggling

**Giggling**

Beck was annoyed with Jade. He was about to say the same thing he said a few months ago but he realized that didn't work. Suddenly he had a better idea. He started tickling her. It drove her insane but at least she wouldn't stop talking to him for a week, ignore him or dye his hair blue. She giggled. He loved the sound of her giggling.

"Stop," she said

"You gonna be nice," he asked tickling her some more.

"Maybe," she said

"And maybe I'll stop tickling you," he responded.

"Ugh"

"Be nice and I'll stop"

"I have a better idea," she said.

She kissed him.

"That IS a better idea," he said grinning and kissing her back.


	8. Hands

**Hands**

"Jade," Beck said, "What are you staring at?"

"I'm looking at your hands," she said.

"Why?"

"You have nice hands. You have trustworthy hands. We should date"

Beck flushed.

"Really? You would go out with me?"

"Yeah. I would be glad to go out with you"

"I'd love to. I've had a crush on you since forever," he said.

"Cool"

"What made you choose me," he asked.

"I told you already," she said, "You have nice hands"


	9. Ice

**Ice**

Beck and Jade were arguing again. She was mad at him for the way he talked to her the other day. He thought she was being unreasonable. It wasn't as if she was never the one doing that.

"Jade," he said, "Can you get me some ice?"

"Sure," she told him.

She went and got a bucket of ice and poured it over his head.

"!" he exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"To show you how I felt the other day when you talked down to me like that. Doesn't feel good to be disrespected, does it?"

"I can't believe you're still upset about that," Beck said.

"You haven't even apologized," Jade said.

"Why should I apologize," he asked, "I was right!"

She gave him a look.

"Fine I'm sorry," he said just wanting to end the fight, because he hated fighting with Jade.


	10. Jade

**Jade**

Beck sat at his desk looking at Jade who looked back at him. Even when they were arguing he loved her. She was energetic and powerful.

"Hey Jade," he said, "Can you com'ere for a minute?"

"What's the magic word," she asked

"Please," he guessed.

"Actually it's winner," she smirked, "But I guess please will do"

She came up to him.

"So what do you want," she asked winking at her boyfriend.

He started to talk but there were no words to say. He stood up, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

"That," he said

She returned the kiss. Then she walked away. He grinned. No matter what, Jade was always Jade.


	11. Killed

**Killed**

Jade was in tears. Beck noticed it.

"Come on Babe," he said, "It's not such a big deal. Look I'm sorry about our fight and I take back what I said"

He thought he was right but he hated to see her in tears.

"It's not what you said," Jade replied, "This is the one year anniversary of the day my sister was killed."

Beck gasped. He had forgotten all about that. Jade had a twin sister, Ava, who she had loved. A year ago today Ava was killed in a gunfight. She was an innocent bystander. Jade was also shot but the bullet just grazed her arm and she walked out without any damage. Ava died in route to the hospital. Beck was with Jade the whole time.

"Oh Jade," he said and hugged her.

Jade who was the **least **sentimental person EVER melted in Beck's arms.


	12. Listening

**Listening**

Beck came over and sat down next to Jade.

"Hey babe," he said

"Hi," she looked up at him

"You still mad at me?"

She slapped him upside the head.

"What made you think I was mad at you in the first place," she asked.

"Well you gave me a look," Beck said

"And? Beck if I were mad at you I wouldn't have **listened **to you. By virtue of the fact that I listened to you that should tell you I'm not mad at you. But I want to know why you talked to me like that?"

"I dunno," he said, "I think it was because I had a bad day. I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted," Jade said

"You forgive me," Beck asked shocked.

"Okay because I love you," Jade said

Jade who was the **least **sentimental person EVER melted in Beck's arms.


	13. Math

**Math**

"It's very simple," Beck explained.

"Yeah but I'm really dumb when it comes to math"

"Look 15x plus 17y equals?"

"I don't know," she said slowly as if talking to a child.

"You know I think this place is too distracting for you," Beck said, "Let's go get a cup of coffee. I'll explain it there"

"Sounds good," Jade said

"Now," Beck said after explaining it again, "15x plus 17y equal?"

"120," Jade said

Beck grinned.

"Very good Jade," he told her, "I knew you could do it"

"I have a problem for you," she said, "and an answer"

He grinned.

"Let's hear it," he said

"You plus me equals love"

"Correct," he told her pulling her in for a kiss.


	14. No

**No**

In Hollywood Arts girls started out as losers and had to work their way up. It was a tradition started by Sikowitz and there was 100 steps to winner. Jade happened to be on step ninty-nine. There was a trip coming up and she was one step below level in order to be able to go. She let Beck know she was ready to move up to winner level.

"No," he told her, "Sorry"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Jade told him.

"Jade you've been particularly mean to Tori lately. You're not ready. I'm sorry."

He tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"When you change your answer to YES then you will get a kiss," she told him.

Beck groaned. He loved kissing her but he hated the fact that she always won. Which was stronger?

"On second thought…"


	15. Only

**Only**

Beck was elected prom king. Tori won for prom queen. It was awkward for everyone, but most of all Tori. Jade looked really upset. Beck shook his head as they announced it was time for Beck and Tori to dance.

"I don't need any vote to tell me who my queen is," he said looking directly at Jade, "because there is only one queen for me. The votes may say that Tori is prom queen but Jade is the queen of my heart. She is the ONLY one I will dance with. She is the only one I want to dance with"

As he stepped down from the stage he walked over to Jade and grabbed her hand. As soon as they got onto the stage he took off his crown and lovingly placed it on her head. The music started playing. Jade almost started to cry because it was their song. She wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly. She was the only queen of his heart!


	16. Punishment

**Punishment**

Jade was angry and she threw a rock at the principal's car. She broke the window. The punishment for that was correction and detention for the rest of the year. There was 7 more months left in the year. Beck couldn't let that happen to her. He confessed to breaking the window even though he didn't do it.

"Why did you do that," principal Ikner asked.

"I was angry. I'm sorry. I'm ready for my punishment," Beck said.

"Well you're an excellent student and you've never had a disciplinary problem before. In light of that, I will go easy on you. No correction," the principal said, "You'll have 2 days detention and you'll have to miss the trip to the Big Time Rush concert. You may go now," the principal said

…

"Beck," Jade asked, "Why did you take my punishment for me?"

"Because," he told her, "I love you"


	17. Quitting The Play

**Quitting the play**

"I'm sorry," Beck said to Sikowitz, "I have to quit the play"

"Why is that," Sikowitz asked.

"It upset Jade that I got the part opposite Tori," Beck said, "She didn't say it but I could see it in her eyes. I love Jade and I do **not **want her to be hurt"

"That's very nice," Sikowitz said, "But don't you think she'll understand that it's only acting"

"Of course she will," Beck said, "But I still have to quit the play"

"Thank you for telling me," Sikowitz said

Jade was waiting for him to come home.

"How was rehearsal," she asked him.

"It wasn't," Beck said, "I quit the play"

"Why," Jade asked.

Beck looked at her and smiled.

"Because," he said, "There is only **one **leading lady for this leading man. There is only you for me"

"Beck," she said, "That is so sweet"

"Come on m'lady I made reservations for dinner for us tonight," he told her


	18. Rye Bread

**Rye Bread**

Beck loved Rye Bread. It was his favorite type of bread. It just tasted so good. One day Beck and Jade went out for a walk. They went to the park and fed the ducks after awhile. They used the rye bread to feed them. After a couple of hours it started to get late. Jade was hungry. There was only one piece of rye bread left. Beck wanted it. But Jade was hungry. He could have broken it in half. They would eat soon anyway. Instead he took his last piece of rye bread and gave it to Jade.

"Here you go," he told her with a smile.

"Thanks," she said not knowing how huge the sacrifice he made was


	19. SOmething Sweet

**Something Sweet**

"Beck," Jade said, "Get me something sweet"

"Magic word?"

"Craving," Jade said.

She was nine months pregnant.

He thought for a minute. Then he went into the kitchen. He brought her some ice cream.

"Thanks babe," she said

"I have something sweeter too," he told Jade.

"Oh yeah? And um… what would that be," she asked him.

He sat on the armchair where she was sitting and brought his lips to meet hers.

"This," he told her ending the kiss.

"Yeah," she said, "That's definitely sweeter then ice cream"

She kissed him again. It was the sweetest thing she could possibly have.


	20. Time In

**Time in**

"Okay," Beck said, "That's a time in"

"What's a time in," Jade looked at him confused

"This," he said and wrapped his arms around her pulling her next to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I like this," she said

"We haven't gotten to spend any time alone together lately," he said, "And I missed being with you"

"I missed being with you too," Jade said

"Jade you know I love you right?"

"I love you too," Jade said, "Even when I get pissed off at you I still love you"

"I know," he said, "Look… about the fight we had the other day-"

"Did we," she asked, "Cause in my mind that never happened"

"Jade come on. You know it happened"

"No it didn't," Jade said, "You're imagining things"

He smiled at her grateful for the out. Times like those he knew how much he loved her.


	21. Understanding

**Understanding**

"No," Jade said, "I'm not gonna do what you tell me to do"

"Why," Beck asked

"Cause I don't understand you lately," Jade said, "You've been bossy, rude and aggressive"

"I've been a responsible person," Beck snapped, "It's not always fun and games and cotton candy and lollipops. DAMNIT JADE I'm upset. I've been having stomach problems. My mom and I are arguing nonstop and it's the one year anniversary of my father's death and **I don't need you being a bitch to my friends.**"

"Well I'm sorry if I was a little bitchy," Jade said, "But you don't have to get mad. You didn't even take the damn time to listen. Did it ever occur to you maybe you're not the only person going through a rough time? Maybe if you hadn't act like such a ***** I wouldn't have HAD TO BE A BITCH," Jade added.

"Okay," Beck said, "I understand your point. I'm sorry."

"Fine. And I'm sorry I was a bitch"

"Let's pretend this fight didn't happen," Beck said


	22. Vineyard

**Vineyards**

"Where are we going," Jade asked Beck.

"It's a surprise," Beck laughed.

"Fine. But what is the surprise?"

Beck rolled his eyes.

"If you knew it wouldn't be a surprise," he pointed out.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said, "Don't tell me"

"I wasn't going to anyway," he said

Ten minutes later they arrived. It was the vineyard that they had their first date in.

"Are we at Marigold Vineyard?"

"Yes we are," he told her, "I thought it would be a great surprise"

"It is! What's the occasion?"

"Just that I love you," he said


	23. Willow

**Willow**

"Hey Jade," Beck said

"What's up," Jade asked

"I wanted to run something by you," Beck said

"Well don't run too fast," Jade teased

"I invited Cinderella to our home for dinner"

Jade looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you right. Please repeat that?"

"I invited Cinderella to our home for dinner. Willow is a huge Cinderella fan and I think she'd love to meet her"

Willow was their 3 ½ year old daughter.

"Beck you know Cinderella isn't real," Jade said

"But Willow doesn't know that," Beck replied.

"Fine," Jade said and muttered 'pushover' but affectionately under her breath.


	24. X

**X**

"Why did you x out that answer," Jade asked

"Cause it was wrong," Beck said looking at her like she was an idiot

"Very funny," Jade said, "That answer was not wrong"

"Jade trust me it was wrong," Beck replied.

"**NO IT WASN'T**," Jade yelled

"Relax," he said, "It's just one answer. All the rest are right."

"So is this one. I'll bet you a kiss that the answer is right"

"You're on," he said.

They looked up the answer. It was wrong.

"Aw," she said disappointed

"Don't worry," he said, "You still get your kiss anyway"

He kissed her. She felt so much better.


	25. You're Beautiful

**You're beautiful**

"STUPID LOSER PATROL," Jade yelled upset

"What happened," Beck asked soothingly

"The loser patrol posted pictures of **THIs** on the internet with the capture LOSER on it," Jade said in tears.

As consequence of losing a bet Jade had to dress up, wear a diaper on her head and allow Beck to take pictures of that.

_How did they even get the pictures, _he thought to himself, _I destroyed them?_

"Jade," he said out loud, "it doesn't matter what they did. Do you know what I see when I look at these pictures. I see the most beautiful girl in the world. You are heaven and earth to me. Anyone who knows you knows how fantastic you are… and how much of a winner you are. Please babe don't let those losers upset you"

He wiped her tears.

"But the pictures-"

"I'll get them to take it down," he promised

"Okay," she said—her tears abiding.

"And you're a winner in my eyes Jade," he said, "You really are"


	26. Zebras

**Zebras**

Beck and Jade were at the zoo.

"I want to go visit the zebras," Jade said

"Jade that's all the way on the other side," beck pointed out.

"I want to go visit the zebras," Jade repeated

Beck sighed.

"Fine," he said

"Cool"

They went to visit the zebras.

"See this one," Jade asked.

"Yeah"

"I'm going to name it."

"Name it what?"

Jeck," Jade said, "Jade and Beck put together"

"I like it," he said, "But can't we name it Bade?"

"Nope," Jade said, "I like Jeck"

"Jeck it is," Beck said and kissed her


End file.
